Sequel Annyeong
by KyuMin EvilAegyo
Summary: Lanjutan dari FF Annyeong.. yang berminat langsung baca ajja ne KYUMIN/GS/Rate M/ DLDR!


Sequel Annyeong, 'Kyuhyun side'

.

.

KyuMin EvilAegyo

.

.

Maincast: KyuMin

.

.

Rate: T to M

.

.

Warning: GS, Little bit NC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, DLDR! DON'T BASH!

.

.

a/n: Bagi yang baru berkunjung ke sini, saya sarankan untuk membaca ff 'Annyeong' terlebih dahulu. Karena takutnya tidak akan mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya.

.

enJOY~

.

.

.

Seoul, 2009

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati udara yang masuk melalui kaca jendela disampingya. Perpustakaan adalah salah satu tempat favoritnya untuk melepas penat dan menenangkan pikirannya dari yeoja-yeoja gila yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

'Pangeran? Cih! Konyol' batinnya sebal saat tau apa penyebab dirinya selalu diikuti para yeoja disana sini. Namja itu memang mengakui jika dirinya itu memang tampan, kaya dan jenius. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya? Namun kembali lagi pada kenyataan bahwa namja bermarga Cho itu sama sekali tidak menyukai perempuan yang agresif apalagi yang terlihat sangat murahan karena secara sukarela memberikan tubuhnya padanya. Terlebih para yeoja itu sangat berisik menurutnya.

.

Hening

.

Hingga sebuah suara terdengar dan berhasil membuat acara melepas penat Kyuhyun terganggu.

"Aigooo.. ummaa~ kenapa kakiku pendek sekali?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang yeoja dengan tubuh yang cukup tambun untuk seukuran yeoja disekolahnya tengah melompat-lompat kecil berusaha untuk meraih satu buku yang berada pada rak atas. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat aktifitas yeoja itu.

Entah sejak kapan dirinya bangkit dari duduk dan kemudian melangkah mendekati yeoja itu. Hingga kini tubuhnya sudah persis dibelakang tubuh sang yeoja. Lengan panjangya terulur untuk meraih buku tersebut dan membantu mengambilnya. Sementara sang yeoja dengan perasaan kaget langsung berbalik dan mendapati tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun tepat berada dekat dengannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan buku tersebut, namun sang yeoja tak kunjung mengambilnya dan justru termenung menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sejenak keduanya saling bertatapan hingga

BRUK!

"Aww!"

"Omo! Neo gwaenchana?!"

Kyuhyun menatap khawatir yeoja dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun itu pasti sakit sekali ringisnya dalam hati. Bayangkan jika buku setebal 7cm jatuh tepat diatas kepalamu. Sakit bukan? Sepertinya saat Kyuhyun mengambil buku tadi secara tidak sengaja buku yang berada disampingnya ikut tertarik, hingga tak lama kemudian jatuh dan memimpa kepala sang yeoja.

"Shengmin-ssi, neo gwaenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi setelah sebelumnya menatap name tag yang tersemat pada baju yeoja tersebut.

"sshhh.. appo~" ringisnya pelan seraya mengusap kepala bagian depannya yang sepertinya memar, terlihat dari warna merah yang tercetak pada dahi gadis itu.

Entah karena refleks, Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya dan menggantikan tangan gadis itu untuk mengelus dahinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan meniup pelan pada luka tersebut. Jarak antara tubuh keduanya sangat dekat. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari jika sikapnya itu berhasil membuat sang gadis yang bernama Shengmin bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang tadinya tengah menatap dahi perlahan menurunkan tatapannya pada wajah gadis itu. Dari mulai mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir jatuh pada bibirnya.

DEG

'Indah'

Kyuhyun tertegun dan menatap lekat wajah dihadapannya. Terlepas dari tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan tambun, yeoja ini mempunyai wajah yang manis. Mata itu.. benar-benar indah dan menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sang namja, yeoja itu juga terpana akan wajah tampan yang dimiliki seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Pantas saja jika dia dijuluki sebagai pangeran oleh para siswa perempuan. Dia memang tampan terlebih jika dipandang dari jarak sedekat ini.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali tersadar dari kegiatan mari-menatap-wajah-Shengmin. Ditariknya pelan tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berpindah dari dahi jadi turun kepipi. Keduanya terlihat salah tingkah, Shengmin memilih untuk menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona sementara Kyuhyun hanya mengusap tengkuknya perlahan seraya mengatur detak jantungnya.

'Aishh.. jantung bodoh!'

"Eoh? Ka-kacamataku... dimana?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitas merutuknya kala suara tenor milik Shengmin kembali terdengar. Namja itu ikut mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba membantu menemukan benda yang yeoja itu cari. Senyumnya terkembang melihat benda yang dicarinya tergeletak tidak jauh dari kakinya. Merundukan badannya dan menyodorkan benda itu pada sang pemilik setelah mengambilnya.

"Go-gomawo" lirih Shengmin seraya mengambil kacamatanya dan menggunakannya kembali.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan saat melihat bagaimana kacamata tebal berframe hitam itu menutupi manik indah sang empunya.

"Kau lebih manis tanpa kacamata itu" celetuknya tanpa sadar yang langsung disesali oleh sang namja. 'Dasar mulut bodoh! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?' sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Shengmin sendiri sempat terdiam sejenak dan mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun. Dan seketika itu wajahnya yang sudah merona semakin memerah hingga kebelakang telinga begitu mendengar pujian tak langsung dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku... pergi dulu. Gomawo sudah membantuku"

"Ahh.. ne. Cheonma" Shengmin membungkukan badannya sebelum beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti.

Tangan kanan namja itu terangkat dan menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, dapat ia rasakan debaran itu masih terasa disana. Kyuhyun pernah bahkan sering bertemu dengan gadis cantik, namun dia tidak pernah berdebar jika berdekatan dengan mereka. Namun sekarang, debaran itu nyata setelah menatap manik foxy milik gadis itu.

"Shengmin..."

(o^^)oo(^^o)

Menguntit. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah salah satu tindakan kriminal. Namun tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Baginya menguntit untuk memperjuangkan perasaan dihatinya bukanlah suatu tindakan kriminal, melainkan menjadi sesuatu hal yang wajar dilakukan. Seperti yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini. Dirinya yang biasanya diuntit kini berubah menjadi pihak yang menguntit.

Memperhatikan sang pujaan hati tanpa ketahuan oleh siapapun. Bisa turun harga dirinya jika ada yang mengetahui tingkahnya tersebut. Maka dari itu, untuk ukuran penguntit 'pemula' dirinya bisa dikatakan sukses dan berhasil. Karena seminggu sejak dirinya memutuskan untuk menguntit yeoja'nya', namja itu tidak pernah ketahuan sekalipun! Bahkan gerak geriknya pun tidak mencurigakan.

Jika kalian bertanya siapakah yeoja beruntung itu maka kalian tidak akan percaya. Cho Kyuhyun rela menjadi seorang penguntit hanya karena seorang Shengmin Lee. Ya, Shengmin Lee. Seorang yeoja dengan perawakan pendek dan tubuh agak tambun menjadi pilihan Cho Kyuhyun. Asal kalian tau, pangeran kita satu ini sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bentuk fisik dari Shengmin Lee. Selama menjadi penguntit dirinya menemukan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin menyukai Shengmin. Yeoja itu memiliki pesona sendiri yang tersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya.

Sayang sekali banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Ahh ani.. biarkan saja mereka tidak mengetahuinya, karena nyatanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun amat possessive menyangkut hal yang dianggap miliknya. Miliknya? ya Cho Kyuhyun menganggap Shengmin adalah miliknya.

Konyol? Bagi sebagian namja mungkin sosok Shengmin Lee tidak ada menariknya sama sekali selain tubuhnya yang cukup tambun dan penampilannya yang jauh dari kesan mode. Tapi sekali lagi itu tidak berlaku bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Namja itu sering dikelilingi oleh para yeoja sexy dan cantik, namun itu semua tidak berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

Seperti saat ini, dirinya kini tengah menatap diam-diam kearah Shengmin dari balik bangkunya. Posisinya yang tengah menelungkup seolah-olah tertidur benar-benar menguntungkannya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadarinya jika dirinya tengah menatap penuh arti pada Shengmin, bibir tebalnya melengkungkan senyum melihat tingkah yeoja itu yang tengah bercanda dengan sahabatnya. Namja itu juga bersyukur akan hadirnya Ryeowook yang menjadi sahabat Shengmin. Jujur dirinya sangat kesal pada orang-orang yang selalu mengolok-olok Shengmin dan enggan berteman dengannya.

Kyuhyun melihat kedua yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kelas untuk beristirahat, namun tepat dipintu ada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja menyenggol tubuh Shengmin.

"Ya! Menyingkir kau gendut! Kau menghalangi jalanku" ujar namja itu sinis

"Mianhae.. aku tidak sengaja" Shengmin menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Ck! Dasar bodoh"

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat bagaimana namja itu mengejek Shengmin.

'Cih... berani sekali dia'

.

.

.

.

BRUK

Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja yang tengah babak belur dihadapannya. Tangannya mencengkram kerah itu erat dan menekan tubuh itu ke dinding.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada Shengmin, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghancurkan wajahmu lebih dari ini. Kau mengerti Hyunsik-ssi?" ucapan dingin dan sarat akan ancaman itu membuat bulu kuduk namja benama lengkap Kim Hyunsik itu berdiri.

"N-ne.. mianhae Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Ak-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Katakan itu pada Shengmin! Yang harusnya kau mintai maaf adalah dia. Dan jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun jika aku yang mengancammu. Karena jika kau melakuan hal itu, maka nasib keluargamu ada ditanganku. Paham?"

Melihat sang mangsa mengangguk, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya lalu membiarkannya pergi dengan langkah terbirit-birit. Dan atas perbuatan Kyuhyun tersebut, seisi kelas dibuat menjadi terheran-heran. Kedatangan Kim Hyunsik dengan wajah babak belur dan bersimpuh didepan Shengmin seraya meminta maaf membuat seisi kelas menjadi heboh.

Shengmin sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Namja didepannya ini memang sempat mengejeknya, tapi setaunya tadi wajah namja itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang? Namja itu kembali dengan wajah babak belur dan bersimpuh meminta maaf padanya.

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama ditatap oleh para siswa lainnya. Shengmin pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda sudah memaafkan. Disisi lain, namja bermarga Cho itu menyeringai penuh kepuasan melihat pemandangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat, Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil benda kesayangan alias PSPnya yang tertinggal. Teriakan histeris para yeoja yang menjadi fansnya masih terus bersahutan tanpa jeda. Terlebih jika dirinya tengah melewat saat ini. Maka teriakan itu akan semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat berpikir apakah yeoja-yeoja gila itu tidak kehilangan suaranya karena terus berteriak.

Tepat saat dia berada didepan pintu kelasnya, tiba-tiba tubuh yeoja yang merupakan pujaan hatinya menghampiri dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Ekspresi gugup tergambar jelas di wajah sang yeoja. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, namja jangkung itu juga gugup karena berada dekat dengan yeoja itu. Bahkan dirinya berharap semoga detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tidak terdengar oleh Shengmin.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi.. a-aku menyukaimu"

Dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Yeoja yang selama ini berhasil mengusik pikirannya ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun pergi ke atas bukit dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Dirinya benar-benar bahagia saat ini.

KYUHYUN POV

Aku memandang tidak percaya kearah Shengmin. Benarkah? Omooo... banyak yeoja yang menyatakan cintanya padaku tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak membuatku berdebar. Tapi ini... aku bahkan sangat menyukai debaran itu ada saat dia ada didekatku.

Aku sudah akan menjawab pernyataan Shengmin, namun tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah teriakan.

"M-MWO? APA KAU BERCANDA?!"

BYUR

A-apa yang baru saja yeoja gila itu lakukan? Dia dengan seenaknya menyiram wajah Shengminku? Aku memandang tubuh Shengmin yang mulai bergetar. Ohh tidak tidak kumohon jangan menangis, ini salahku..

"Apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu? Benar-benar tidak tau diri"

"Omo~ jika aku jadi dia aku tidak tau harus menyimpan wajahku dimana. Yeoja tidak tau malu"

"Yeoja secantik Seohyun saja Kyuhyun tolak, apalagi dia. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirikpun Kyuhyun pasti merasa jijik"

YA! Hentikan ucapan-ucapan dari bibir kotor kalian! Kalian semua yang tidak tau malu dan menjijikan. Bahkan kalian dengan tidak tau malunya tetap mengejarku meskipun sudah kutolak mentah-mentah. Ohh ayolah Cho katakan sesuatu jangan hanya bisa mengumpat didalam hatimu. Ya Tuhan.. kenapa lidahku kelu disaat seperti ini..

"Apa kau tengah melucu Shengmin-ssi?! Nyalimu cukup besar juga berani menyatakan cinta pada uri Kyuhyun eoh? Kau harusnya berkaca!" Aku menatap tajam Seohyun, ya.. aku tau yeoja ini. Yeoja yang urat kemaluannya bahkan sudah putus. Selalu mendekatiku dan bertingkah seolah aku ini adalah kekasihnya. Cihh.. meliriknya pun bahkan aku tak sudi.

"Atau kau tidak memiliki kaca dirumahmu? Wajah dan tubuhmu itu sama-sama buruk! Kau tidak pantas dengan Kyuhyun yang sempurna!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menghinanya. Mungkin wajah dan tubuhmu memang sempurna, tapi hati dan mulutmu itu sama-sama busuk!" Ryeowook, aku benar-benar bersyukur akan kehadirannya, dengan sigap dia membela sahabatnya. Tidak sepertiku yang entah kenapa hanya berdiam diri tanpa bisa membelanya sedikitpun, kau payah Cho!

"Cih! Wae? Kau sahabatnya? Harusnya kau bisa menyadarkan sahabatmu yang menjijikan ini agar tidak mendekati Kyuhyun kami. Karena dia tidak pantas bahkan untuk sekedar menaruh perasaan pada Kyuhyun!"

YAKK! Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari Shengminku. Yeoja ini benar-benar ingin mati rupanya.

"Kau yang menjijikan! Perbuatanmu bahkan lebih hina dari seekor binatang sekalipun!"

"Yaisshh.. yeoja ini!"

"Kajja Minnie. Aku muak harus berdiri bersama dengan orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai hati sedikitpun. Dan kau Kyuhyun-ssi, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan sikapmu. Kau memilih diam dan bersikap tidak peduli saat para fans gilamu tengah mempermalukan seseorang. Kau dan mereka ternyata tidak berbeda jauh. Kalian sama-sama rendah, yang bahkan seekor binatangpun masih mempunyai hati"

DEG

A-apa? Benarkah aku seperti itu? Kau.. kecewa padaku Min? Haha.. sahabatmu benar. Aku memang tidak punya hati, kau bodoh Cho! Kau seorang pecundang! Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membela orang yang kau cintai kau tidak bisa. Namja macam apa kau ini? Tubuhku melemas. Aku hanya bisa melihat bahu bergetar itu yang perlahan menjauh. Lagi-lagi aku terlambat.

.

.

.

"Yak! Dasar yeoja tidak tau diri. Berani sekali dia menghina Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Lihat saja nanti"

Dia.. yeoja ini yang sudah menghancurkan segalanya. Aku benar-benar sudah muak.

"Tutup mulutmu" ujarku dingin. Kalian salah karena telah berurusan dengan hal yang menjadi milikku. Terlebih kalian membuatnya terluka.

"T-tapi Kyuhyun-ssi~"

"KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU!" Aku berteriak dan menatap tajam Seohyun. Kalau bisa aku benar-benar ingin membunuh yeoja ini.

"Kalian semua benar-benar membuatku muak. Dan mulai saat ini hentikan semua kegiatan tidak berguna kalian yang selalu mengikutiku. Sebelum akau menendang kepala kalian satu persatu hingga pecah, tidak peduli meskipun kalian seorang perempuan sekalipun" Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan image pangeran yang melekat padaku. Mereka sendiri yang telah membangunkan sosok asliku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka.

Aku menghela napas panjang begitu kerumunan yeoja pengganggu itu telah pergi. Jujur aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Bagaimanapun aku sudah pasti terlibat dalam hal ini. Aarrrgghhh... ini semua membuatku gila. Lebih baik aku masuk ke kelas.

Eoh? Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu.

"Kalung?" Aku memandang benda yang ada ditanganku. Ah! Ini milik Shengmin. Seminggu menjadi penguntitnya membuatku tau hal-hal apa saja yang melekat padanya.

Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan mengembalikan kalung ini padanya, meminta maaf, dan menyatakan cintaku padanya. Yaa.. aku harus melakukannya. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangannya.

'Mianhae, Min'

.

.

.

Satu hari, dua hari, aarrrgghh... bahkan ini sudah seminggu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat kehadirannya. Kenapa dia tidak berangkat? Apa dia sakit? Atau dia merasa kecewa dan memilih untuk tidak berangkat karena tidak ingin bertemu denganku?

Ryeowook! Dia satu-satunya harapanku, tapi mengingat sifatnya yang sepertinya sangat membenciku membuatku ragu.

'Ck! Apa boleh buat'

"Ryeowook-ssi"

"Mwo?!" ketusnya. Lihat bukan? Bahkan untuk menatapku saja dia tidak mau.

"Sahabatmu kemana? Bukankah sudah seminggu dia tidak berangkat sekolah?" aku mencoba bertanya baik-baik.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya? Setauku seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah peduli pada orang-orang disekitarnya" Yaisshh.. yeoja ini sinis sekali padaku.

"Dia tidak berangkat hari ini. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke kekelas ini" Lanjut Ryeowook.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Hatiku mulai cemas. Tidak, perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai menghantuiku.

"Dia pindah ke China bersama keluarganya. Seisi kelas bahkan sudah tau tentang kepindahannya. Salahkan sifat ketidak pedulianmu itu tuan Cho"

JDER!

M-mwo? Apa yang baru saja Ryeowook katakan? Shengmin.. dia tidak mungkin pergi kan? Katakan ini semua bohong. Tubuhku benar-benar seperti tak bernyawa, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika Ryeowook sudah meninggalkanku pergi.

'Jeongmal mianhae, Min. Aku memang bodoh' Aku menggenggam kalung itu erat. Kau hebat Cho. Kau kehilangan cinta pertamamu yang bahkan tanpa pernah kau perjuangkan sekalipun. Aku memang pantas menerima ini semua. Jeongmal mianhae..

KYUHYUN POV END

Now, Seoul 2017

Tampak seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas hitam melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri dilorong rumah sakit. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga mawar pink yang sengaja ia siapkan untuk yoeja tercintanya.

'Sungmin pasti senang' batin namja itu seraya tersenyum penuh arti. Tidak dihiraukannya yeoja-yeoja yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Karena bagaimanapun hanya ada nama Sungmin yang tertera dihatinya.

Kyuhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat pintu ruang kerja Sungmin terbuka. Namun senyum itu luntur seketika begitu melihat orang yang keluar dari ruangan itu bukan Sungmin, melainkan seorang namja dan membuat langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

Sungminnya disana tengah berbicara akrab dengan seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan kekar. Paras namja tersebut juga bisa dikatakan sangat tampan, namun baginya tetap lebih tampan dirinya ketimbang namja itu. Hatinya memanas begitu melihat skinship yang dilakukan sang namja berotot pada Sungmin.

'Berani sekali dia menyentuh pundak Sungminku'

Matanya tak lepas dari keduanya sampai terlihat namja itu pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang kembali masuk keruangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap tajam kearah namja itu.

'Cih.. aku bahkan lebih tampan darinya' batin Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengannya.

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan praktek milik Sungmin, tanpa babibu Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan melihat yeojanya tengah sibuk memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang berada ditangannya. Saking fokusnya yeoja itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun dan membuat namja kelahiran Februari itu merengut lucu.

"YAK! Sungmin-ah!"

"Hm"

WHAT THE?!

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sangat cuek padanya. Dirinya sudah susah-susah mengatur jadwalnya yang padat agar bisa pergi makan siang dengan Sungmin, namun apa yang ia dapat?

"Ck! Istri macam apa kau ini. Suaminya datang berkunjung tapi malah kau acuhkan. Ahh.. mungkin akan berbeda jika sosok itu namja kekar yang tadi keluar dari ruanganmu"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menyeringai karena berhasil mendapat perhatian Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Dibandingkan denganku wajah namja itu sangat tampan. Pantas saja jika sang dokter tertarik padanya" Kyuhyun mulai mendekati Sungmin dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Ya! Aku tidak begitu!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tengah menyindirnya.

"Dia hanya pasienku! Kami tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sebatas antara dokter dan pasien" jelas Sungmin

"Lalu kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda merajuk.

"Eoh? Kau bawa bunga?" Sungmin tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan melirik penuh minat kearah benda yang berada dalam genggaman sang suami.

"Tsk! Bukan untukmu" Kyuhyun meletakan bunga itu diatas meja.

"Yaaa~ mana mungkin begitu" Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam mode 'ngambek'.

'Seperti perempuan saja' batinya lucu. Sungmin melepas kacamatanya dan bangkit melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Memeluk pundak namja itu dari belakang.

"Ada apa denganmu eoh? Kau seperti perempuan jika merajuk seperti itu" Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Menyesal aku datang kemari" Melihat Kyuhyun yang akan beranjak pergi membuat Sungmin makin terkekeh senang karena berhasil menggoda sang suami. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh jangkung itu kepelukannya. Melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang milik Kyuhyun.

"Haha.. aigoo~ kau marah yeobo?"

"Ming!"

"Ne ne hhaha.. arraseo!"

Lengan Kyuhyun bergerak membalas pelukan Sungmin. Dirinya memang benar-benar tidak bisa marah terlalu lama dengan istri montoknya. Memeluk tubuh itu erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang jika baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ming"

"Heeyy~ bahkan kita baru saja berpisah tadi pagi"

Teringat akan sesuatu Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap sang istri.

"Oh iya Ming.. namja tadi..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Namja? Namja yang mana?" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruanganmu tadi" ujar Kyuhyun gemas melihat wajah polos Sungmin.

"Ah! Maksudmu Choi Siwon? Namja yang bertubuh kekar tadi kan?"

"Cih.. kau bahkan memujinya"

"Aniyoo.. aku kan hanya menyebutkan ciri-cirinya saja. Kenapa kau mudah sekali cemburu" Keluh Sungmin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Yaa.. wajar bukan jika aku cemburu. Kau istriku yang berarti kau adalah milikku. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang namja itu lakukan disini" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Pertanyaan macam itu?"

"Tidak usah balik bertanya. Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya Sungmiiinnn"

"Isshh.. Tentu saja dia kemari untuk berobat, pabbo!"

"Apa yang dia keluhkan?" Kyuhyun menatap istrinya was-was.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Sungmin memutar matanya malas.

"Hanya jawab saja apa susahnya Ming"

"Aigoo ne! ne! Dia mengeluhkan bahwa 'milik'nya terasa sakit. Keluhan yang sama seperti saat kau pertama kali kemari"

"M-MWO?! J-jadi kau menyuruhnya membuka celana?" mata Kyuhyun membulat penuh.

"Jika ingin diperiksa yaa kau harus melakukan itu"

"Da-dan.. berarti kau menyentuh 'milik'nya?" Ohh... urat-urat kesal mulai tampak diwajah namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Sungmin dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ucapannya semakin membangunkan jiwa-jiwa setan milik Kyuhyun.

"Cho Sungmin" geram Kyuhyun seraya menatap tajam Sungmin.

"Mwo?" balas Sungmin dengan menatap Kyuhyun. Bedanya jika Kyuhyun menatap sang istri dengan aura kelam, maka Sungmin menatap sang suami dengan aura kepolosan.

"YA! Kau tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali?!" Tsk. Kenapa istrinya polos sekali.

"Menyesal? Menyesal untuk apa? Bukankah wajar jika aku melakukannya? Kau lupa profesiku apa tuan Cho?"

"Aku tau! Tapi bukankah kau sudah kusuruh berhenti dan beralih menjadi dokter khusus kulit semenjak kau menjadi istriku, nyonya Cho?!" Kyuhyun mulai berkacak pinggang.

"Aishh.. baiklah, manhae Kyunie~. Aku hanya ingin membantunya, lagipula dokter khusus kelamin yang lain tadi sedang tidak ada ditempatnya. Dan asisteku menyarankan Siwon-ssi untuk datang kepadaku" Sungmin kembali memeluk tubuh jangkung itu untuk meredakan emosi sang suami.

"Ck. Sudah kuduga. Kau seharusnya memecat yeoja itu, Ming" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya menatap wajah Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan setega itu Kyu!"

"Haha.. arraseo. Aku hanya bercanda"

Keduanya tersenyum dan saling menatap sebelum akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dalam hingga membuat wanita itu melenguh nikmat. Melumat bibir pinkish Sungmin yang selalu menggodanya. Cukup lama keduanya berciuman hingga keduanya mulai merasa sesak karena kebutuhan oksigen. Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun melepaskan bibir yang sudah menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Mingh" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu.

"Hm"

"Aku merindukan'nya'"

"Ne? Kau ingin pulang? Bukankah kau masih akan kekantor setelah ini?"

"Ani, aku akan membatalkannya. Aku benar-benar merindukan'nya', Ming. Kau tidak ada jadwal lagi kan?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. kita pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah. Setelah membereskan beberapa barang Sungmin langsung meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur dan menggandengnya selama berjalan menuju parkiran tempat sang suami menyimpan mobilnya.

(o^^)oo(^^o)

BRUK

"Aigoo.. suamiku tidak sabaran sekali" ujar Sungmin melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobil.

"Palli Ming!" Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan mungil istrinya dan menariknya masuk menuju sebuah rumah.

CKLEK

"Kami pulaaaang~" teriak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berbarengan.

Tidak lama kemudian sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang merupakan umma Kyuhyun muncul dan menyapa sepasang suami istri yang baru saja tiba.

"Omooo.. kalian pulang cepat ternyata"

"Mma..ma..maa"

"Aigooo~ uri Sunghyunie merindukan umma eoh?" Sungmin meraih sosok bertubuh mungil yang sedari tadi berada dalam gendongan sang ibu mertua. Sementara sang balita menggeliat senang karena berada dalam pelukan sang umma, kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk leher Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sunghyun tidak merindukan appa eoh? Padahal appa merindukanmu" Kyuhyun memasang wajah sesedih mungkin mencoba menarik simpati sang anak.

"Nya! Ppa..pa..paa~" Celoteh balita itu begitu mendengar namanya disebut oleh sang appa. Kyuhyun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Sunghyun, tangannya beralih mengambil bayi gembil itu dari gendongan Sungmin dan mulai melancarkan aksi jahilnya mengerjai sang anak. Wajah tampannya ia gesekan dengan perut Sunghyun membuat balita berumur satu tahun itu tertawa keras karena kegelian.

"Nyaaaa~ hahaha..ppa..pa..ppa"

"Aigooo.. kau benar-benar tampan Sunghyun-ah" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandangi wajah Sunghyun yang tak kalah tampan dengan wajahnya.

"Kkk~ ne. Dia sangat tampan sepertimu Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hahaha.. tentu saja umma. Aku dan Sunghyun memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terlahir tampan. Jadi umma tidak perlu meragukannya" Heechul menatap malas tingkah anaknya yang terlampau narsis, dirinya berharap mudah-mudahan sifat sang cucu tidak seperti Kyuhyun. Cukup wajah dan kejeniusannya saja yang menurun padanya.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul melihat keluarga kecilnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mencintai Sunghyun, namja itu bahkan rela membantunya mengasuh Sunghyun meskipun baru saja pulang dari kantor. Rasa lelahku hilang begitu saja setelah melihat wajah kalian berdua, itu katanya yang membuatnya semakin mencintai namja bermarga Cho itu.

"Ah.. appa kemana umma?" tanya Sungmin pada Heechul, dibiarkannya suara tawa sang anak yang kembali terdengar akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Namja itu sepertinya tengah asik bermain dengan sang putra yang berada dalam gendongannya, ekspresi wajahnya ia buat seaneh mungkin sehingga berhasil mengundang tawa Sunghyun.

"Hannie? Dia baru saja berangkat menuju China untuk perjalanan bisnis. Oh ya.. kalian belum makan siang kan? Kajja kita makan"

"Ne umma, kajja Kyu"

Kyuhyun tidak menoleh dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya namja itu benar-benar merindukan Sunghyun sampai tidak mau melepaskannya barang sedetikpun.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Pasangan namja dan yeoja ini menikah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak ingin lagi kehilangan sang pujaan hati membuat Kyuhyun bertindak cepat dengan langsung melamar Sungmin. Namja itu bahkan nekat pergi ke rumah sang mertua yang berada di China dan meminta Sungmin untuk dinikahinya, tepat sehari setelah keduanya bergerumul panas malam itu.

Sungmin yang pada saat itu ikut serta pergi ke China dengan Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sementara kedua orang tua Sungmin juga cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun meski begitu keduanya tetap mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk menikahi putrinya. Karena bagi keduanya kebahagian Sungminlah yang utama, jika yeoja itu merasa bahagia bersama Kyuhyun keduanya bisa apa.

Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diselenggarakan dengan sangat meriah. Bagaimana tidak? Keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Cho? Jika perusahaan Cho Corp amat tersohor di Korea, maka keluarga Lee juga sama. Namun yang membedakan adalah lokasinya yang berada di China. Lee Corp bahkan bisa disejajarkan dengan perusahaan-perusahaan ternama yang berada di negeri tirai bambu tersebut.

Ada yang bertanya bagaimana dengan pasangan Kim itu? Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook, keduanya juga hadir dalam acara pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kedua orang itu bahkan tanpa diduga-duga akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan juga tidak lama setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sontak pasangan KyuMin merasa sangat bahagia akan kabar tersebut.

Selesai acara pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung berangkat menuju Roma untuk honeymoon. Sungmin sendiri tidak tau hal tersebut karena sang suamilah yang merencanakan semuanya. Begitu sampai disana yeoja itu langsung menjadi tahanan kamar oleh Kyuhyun selama seminggu. Bayangkan, SEMINGGU! Dirinya bahkan hanya dibiarkan menikmati pemandangan khas kota Roma hanya sehari, itupun karena dirinya terus menerus merengek minta berjalan-jalan karena bosan selalu berada didalam kamar.

Namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun. Selepas acara berjalan-jalan namja itu kembali mengurung sang istri selama tiga hari sebelum akhirnya pulang kembali menuju ke Korea. Bagaimanapun dirinya yang seorang CEO tidak bisa berlama-lama mengambil cuti. Dirinya juga harus kembali mengurus perusahaan, begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang memiliki profesi sebagai seorang dokter.

Ahh.. ngomong-ngomong tentang dokter. Namja jangkung itu bahkan sempat menyuruh sang istri untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya yang tentunya ditolak dengam keras oleh Sungmin. Dan setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju untuk membiarkan Sungmin tetap bekerja sebagai dokter, hanya saja mulai saat ini yeoja itu tidak akan lagi menjadi dokter khusus kelamin dan kulit, melainkan menjadi dokter yang hanya khusus menangani dibidang kulit saja. Dan Sungmin sebagai seorang istri hanya mampu menurut, dari pada tidak sama sekali?

Satu bulan setelah menikah keduanya mendapatkan kabar bahagia. Sungmin positif hamil. Kyuhyun sendiri merasa bersyukur karena usahanya yang selalu mengurung Sungmin di dalam kamar ternyata tidak sia-sia -_-. Orang tua dari kedua belah pihak juga tak kalah gembira dengan kabar tersebut. Karena satu anggota keluarga mereka akan bertambah, terlebih itu adalah cucu pertama bagi mereka.

Sembilan bulan telah berlalu akhirnya sosok yang sangat dinanti-nantikanpun lahir. Cho Sunghyun bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lahir dengan selamat. Paras bayi mungil itu benar-benar mewarisi wajah sempurna kedua orang tuanya. Mata dan bibir shape 'M' nya menuruni sang umma. Sedangkan bentuk alis, hidung dan bentuk wajahnya benar-benar menuruni sang appa. Rambut bayi mungil itu bahkan sedikit ikal persis seperti milik Kyuhyun.

Kebahagiaan itu terus datang silih berganti pada keluarga kecil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sang umma dan mertua sering sekali membantunya mengurus si kecil Sunghyun. Selepas Sungmin dari cuti lahirnya tepat saat Sunghyun berusia tujuh bulan, yeoja itu terkadang menitipkan sang anak dirumah ummanya atau dirumah sang mertua. Ya.. kedua orang tua Sungmin memilih untuk kembali menetap di Korea, mereka ingin menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan bermain dengan sang cucu. Sementara perusahaan tetap dikendalikan dari Korea.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Sunghyun tumbuh menjadi sosok yang mempesona diusianya yang menginjak satu tahun. Bocah kecil itu belum bisa berjalan sepenuhnya, kakinya kecilnya masih kaku untuk digunakannya melangkah tanpa pegangan. Tapi Sunghyun termasuk anak yang sangat aktif, kakinya mampu menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri namun masih harus berpegangan pada sesuatu, seperti sofa atau dinding. Berjalan kesana kemari dan menggapai apa saja yang berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini tengah berada diruang keluarga, kedua orang dewasa itu tengah asik menonton tv dengan Sunghyun yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Namja balita itu tampak asik dengan kegiatannya mengulum jari-jari miliknya hingga air liur membasahi jari dan pipi gembil itu. Heechul sendiri sedari tadi sudah pulang setelah makan siang.

"Hiks~ huweeeeeeee...mma..ma~" Suara tangis Sunghyun membahana dan berhasil menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sshh.. wae chagi hm?" Kyuhyun bangkit dan mencoba menimang-nimang sang anak agar berhenti menangis. Namun bukannya berhenti, tangisan Sunghyun malah semakin kencang. Tubuh bayi montok itu menggeliat kesana kemari seolah ingin melepaskan diri dari gendongan sang appa.

"Huweeeeeee...Mma...ma..hiks~ ppa!" tangan mungil itu menggapai-gapai kearah Sungmin, mencoba meraih tubuh sang Umma. Sungmin yang paham dengan keinginan sang anak segera mengambil tubuh itu dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Wae Sunghyunie? Kau mengompol eoh?" Sungmin meraba tubuh bagian bawah Sunghyun tapi daerah itu kering dan sama sekali tidak basah. Sunghyun sendiri masih sibuk menangis. Tangannya tidak mau diam dan terus menarik-narik baju bagian depan Sungmin.

"Cu..mma..hiks~ cuu.." bibir bayi itu mengerucut lucu, membuat tingkat keimutannya semakin bertambah.

"Ah.. kau haus? Aigoo.. kenapa aku sampai lupa jadwalnya menyusui Sunghyun" Sungmin mendudukan kembali tubuhnya di atas sofa. Tangannya membuka satu-persatu kancing piamanya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengenyampingkan bra nya. Sunghyun yang melihat benda kesukaanya sudah terlajur langsung melahap puting itu dengan rakus. Wajar jika seorang bayi meminta ASI saat dirinya mulai merasa haus dan mengantuk. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bokong Sunghyun untuk membuatnya tertidur tanpa menyadari sesosok setan(?) yang tengah menatap 'MuPeng' kearahnya.

GLUK

"Ming" Ohh bahkan suara namja itu terdengar berat karena sudah dalam keadaan horny.

"Ne?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dangan wajah pura-pura tidak tau. Padahal dirinya tau setelah ini pasti Kyuhyun akan meminta jatahnya sebagai seorang suami. Selalu seperti ini, setiap dia tengah menyusui Sunghyun pasti namja itu akan menuntutnya untuk melakukan hal 'itu' setelahnya.

"Malam ini yaa"

"Ck. Arraseo tuan Cho. Aku akan menyusulmu ke kamar setelah menidurkan Sunghyun. Kau masuklah terlebih dahulu"

Senyum mesum langsung tercetak jelas diwajah Kyuhyun. Namja itu langsung masuk kamar dan melaksanakan perintah sang istri.

.

.

.

"Ahh.. Kyuhh.. lebih cepathh.. sedikit lagi ahh.."

"Nado Minghh..eunghh.. bersama sayanghh"

Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotannya saat dirasa puncaknya akan segera tiba.

"KYUH!/MINGH!"

Lenguhan panjang keduanya mengakhiri kegiatan ranjang yang berlangsung sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Keduanya terengah dengan peluh membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan dari dalam tubuh Sungmin. Diambilnya selimut yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya dan menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dan istrinya.

Tangan kekarnya menarik yeoja yang berstatus istrinya tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"Ming"

"Hm?"

"Gomawo"

"Untuk?"

"Gomawo karena telah hadir dihidupku, menjadi pendampingku dan melahirkan anak yang lucu untukku. Kau tau? Hidupku benar-benar sempurna sekarang. Dan itu semua berkat dirimu" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin mesra.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Kyu. Nyatanya bukan hanya kau saja yang merasa bersyukur atas semua ini. Aku juga, terimakasih karena kau juga telah hadir dihidupku, menjadi pendampingku, dan menjadi ayah dari anakku" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

"Saranghae Ming"

"Nado saranghae Kyunie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

Haaaaaaaiiiiiii~ sesuai janji aku bawain sequel dari 'Annyeong' nih. Mian buat yang udah nunggu lama ne hhehe.. kuotaku tiba-tiba abis ternyata ^_^¦¦¦ . Gimana? Masih kurang puaskah? Udah aku kasih KyuMin Family tuuhh...

Cha! Review neeeee~~ *^O^*

Oh iyaa.. jangan lupa invite bbm ku juga yaa 529E4534 ^^ nanti kita share share-an tentang KyuMin itupun kalo mauu hhaha, kalo gak juga gapapa.

Pai pai~

Sign, KyuMin EvilAegyo.


End file.
